PTL 1 described below discloses a technique for identifying, in a process of manufacturing objects such as tablets each having a unique (random) pattern on a surface thereof and storing the objects in containers, the individual objects stored in the respective containers. The technique photographs the unique patterns on the surfaces of the respective objects, acquires the times of the photographing, and stores the containers storing those objects and time ranges of storing the objects in the containers with the containers and the time ranges associated with each other, to thereby make it possible to know which one of the containers stores an individual one of the stored objects.